


Opening Doors -- 5 fehlende Szenen

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x14, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt ist ein Planer und er hat seine Strategie genauestens vorbereitet. Sein Herz aber kann nicht anders als Blaine zu lieben und es kommt dem strategischen Plan seines Verstandes immer wieder in die Quere.Fünf fehlende Szenen zwischen Kurt und Blaine aus 4x14'I Do' / 'Eine lässt das Lieben'





	Opening Doors -- 5 fehlende Szenen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opening Doors: Five 'Missing' Scenes from Glee 4x14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687377) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Ich danke meiner lieben [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die von allem, was in Glee ab Staffel 4 passiert, extrem enttäuscht und abgenervt ist, und beiden, Blaine und Kurt, für ihr Verhalten gelegentlich (Zitat) 'am liebsten eine überbraten würde'. Dass sie trotzdem weiterhin meine Übersetzungen beta't spricht für ihr großes Herz und ihre Loyalität. <3 <3 (Ich musste sie allerdings auch ein ganz klein wenig bestechen.... ;-) oder sagen wir lieber, ich belohne sie hin und wieder mit einer schönen Klaine-AU, die sie dann beta'en darf.)

 

_**1\. Mittwochnachmittag, 13.Februar 2013, bei den Hummel-Hudsons zuhause** _

Von der Haustür ertönt ein vertrautes, munteres Klopfen und Kurts Hand fliegt ganz von selbst hoch an seine Kehle, als sein Herz schneller zu schlagen beginnt. Es ist seine übliche Reaktion auf dieses Klopfen, eine Freude aus früheren Tagen, die nicht länger erwünscht ist, die er aber nicht kontrollieren kann. Er kann sie allerdings einfach ignorieren.

"Das ist Blaine", sagt er zu Carole, wischt sich die Hände ab und hängt das Geschirrtuch an seinen Platz zurück.

"Danke fürs Helfen, Kurt. Es ist genug da, falls er zum Essen bleiben will", sagt sie mit einem für seinen Geschmack allzu vielsagenden Lächeln. Sie legt eine weitere Nudelplatte auf die Lasagne, die sie gerade zusammen gemacht haben.

Kurt schaut sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er weiß, dass sein Dad gern den Kuppler spielt und jetzt fängt sie auch noch damit an. "Er ist nur hier, um unser Lied für Mr Schues Hochzeit zu üben."

"Ich weiß", sagt Carole, "aber es ist immer schön, euch Jungs zur Abwechslung mal wieder alle hier am Tisch zu haben. Und nachdem ihr ja jetzt wieder Freunde seid....." Sie hebt die Augenbrauen und nimmt eine weitere Nudelplatte.

"Danke", antwortet er, denn er weiß, dass es keinen Sinn macht, mit ihr über eine simple Einladung zum Essen zu diskutieren. Er weiß auch, dass die Abendessen der Hummel-Hudsons jetzt viel ruhiger sein müssen, als sie es im letzten Jahr gewesen sind, mit ihm in New York und ohne Rachel und Blaine dabei. Es wäre nicht die schlechteste Idee wenn Blaine zum Essen bleiben würde. Er ist mit Sicherheit eine angenehme Gesellschaft. "Mal sehen." Bevor er sich umdreht, schenkt er ihr ein Lächeln, in der Hoffnung, dass es ausreichen wird, damit sie ihn seine Entscheidungen selbst treffen lässt. Er bezweifelt es.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür streicht Kurt automatisch sein Hemd glatt und seine Hand ist schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Haar, um es zu überprüfen, bevor er sich selbst zurückhält. Es ist das lächerliche Überbleibsel eines Instinkts, sich zu versichern, perfekt auszusehen, wenn er seinen _Freund_ begrüßte.

Aber dieser Junge ist er jetzt nicht mehr und Blaine ist nicht sein fester Freund.

Sie sind Freunde, das ist alles, gute Freunde, aber eben nur Freunde und Kurt wird niemals wieder dieser überwältigte, hibbelige, naive Junge sein, der vor lauter Freude, seinen festen Freund zu sehen, durchs Haus tanzte, nicht bei Blaine und auch sonst bei niemandem. Diese vergangenen paar Monate haben ihm wirklich geholfen, erwachsen zu werden; nicht nur, auf die harte Tour zu lernen, wie verheerend es ist, wenn einem das Herz gebrochen wird, sondern auch die positive Erkenntnis zu erlangen, dass nicht jeder Junge, den er mag, gleich die Liebe seines Lebens sein muss, dass nicht jede Verabredung der Auftakt zu einem 'Für Immer' sein muss, dass ein Kuss oder eine Berührung nicht unbedingt mehr bedeuten muss, außer der Zuneigung in diesem einen Augenblick.

Der Kurt, der Blaine die Tür öffnet, ist ein anderer als der, der Lima im September verlassen hat.

"Hallo", sagt Blaine und sein Lächeln ist so liebevoll, dass es Kurt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mitten ins Herz trifft, bevor er sich erinnert, dass es Februar ist und nicht letzten August. "Ich habe die Noten dabei – " Er deutet mit dem Ellbogen auf die Tasche, die er über der Schulter trägt. "– und Kaffee." Er hält Kurt einen Becher hin und hält einen weiteren Becher mit seinem eigenen Namen darauf in der anderen Hand. Er beugt sich leicht vor und sagt: "Aber nicht vom 'Lima Bean'. Ich dachte, das schürt zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Und dann war da diese Maus."

Kurt nimmt den Kaffee und sagt lächelnd: "Wie aufmerksam." Er tritt einen Schritt zur Seite. "Komm rein."

Ganz gleich, wie lange es her ist, seit sie ihre Zeit hier miteinander verbracht haben, Blaine scheint sich immer noch in Kurts Haus wie daheim zu fühlen. Er zieht Mantel und Schal aus, hängt sie in den Schrank, so wie er es immer gemacht hat, und fragt: "Wie war dein Flug?"

"Gut", antwortet Kurt. Er nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und er ist fast perfekt, obwohl er sich in der Zwischenzeit an die Röstung des Cafés in der Nähe seiner Wohnung gewöhnt hat. "Zum Glück hatten wir trotz des Schnees keine Verspätung. Das Allerletzte, was ich mir gewünscht hätte, wäre, die Nacht auf dem Flughafen zu verbringen und erst morgen zur Hochzeit hier anzukommen und nach Flugzeug und billigem Kaffee zu riechen."

"Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast."

"Blaine!", sagt Carole und fegt aus der Küche herbei. Sie zieht ihn in eine feste Umarmung, die er ohne Zögern erwidert. "Wie geht es dir?"

Blaine blickt mit einem Zwinkern kurz zu Kurt hinüber, bevor er antwortet: "Großartig!" Dieser Blick sendet Kurt einen warnenden Schauer über den Rücken. Er ist nicht blind für die Art und Weise, wie Blaine ihn ansieht. Ihm ist vollkommen bewusst, was Blaine sich von ihm wünscht. "Es ist schön, dich zu sehen."

"Dich auch, Schätzchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Kurt es dir schon gesagt hat, aber wenn du möchtest, darfst du heute Abend gern zum Essen bleiben", sagt sie.

"Um Himmels Willen, er ist grade erst vor einer Minute angekommen", sagt Kurt. "Wir haben kaum zwei Worte gewechselt."

"Danke", sagt Blaine zu ihr. "Das ist sehr lieb von dir."

"Sei nicht albern", sagt Carole. "Es wäre uns eine große Freude. Wir haben dich immer sehr gerne bei uns gehabt."

Blaine senkt offensichtlich gerührt den Kopf und lächelt. "Ich war auch immer sehr gerne hier bei euch."

"Wir gehen hoch in mein Zimmer, um unser Lied für die Hochzeit zu üben", erklärt Kurt und wendet sich der Treppe zu.

"Tür auf", ruft Carole hinter ihnen her und lacht dann. "Tut mir leid, ich weiß, ihr seid –" Sie zeigt zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, offensichtlich um anzudeuten, dass sie nicht länger ein Paar sind. "Alte Gewohnheiten wird man nicht so schnell los, denke ich mal."

Kurt schenkt ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Auch ohne ihre ständigen Erinnerungen daran, was sie einmal waren, ist es kompliziert genug, mit Blaine zusammen zu sein. "Wir sind dann oben."

"Viel Spaß!", sagt sie und der Blick, den sie Blaine zuwirft, ist fast schon verschwörerisch. Zumindest ist er aufmunternd. Auf jeden Fall ist er frustrierend.

Kurt dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und geht, ohne sich umzusehen, die Stufen hoch; er kann hören, wie Blaine ihm folgt. Früher hätte er auf der Treppe Blaines Hand gehalten, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Hier in diesem Haus, wo es so viele Erinnerungen und Hinweise an seinen früheren romantischeren Blick auf die Welt gibt, ist es schwieriger, sich daran zu erinnern, wer er jetzt ist, als zuhause in seiner eigenen Wohnung, aber es ist bei weitem nicht unmöglich. Er ist nicht in Gefahr in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückzufallen.

"Also welche Powerballade aus den Achtzigern hat Mr Schuester uns aufgehalst?", fragt Kurt, als sie sein Zimmer erreichen. Er zögert für einen kurzen Moment, ob er die Tür schließen soll oder nicht, denn sie haben wirklich keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun; schließlich werden sie nichts anderes machen, als sich zu unterhalten und zu singen, aber andererseits hat er auch kein gutes Gefühl, wenn er daran denkt, welche Intimität eine solche Abgeschlossenheit impliziert. Aber lange zu zaudern gefällt ihm noch weniger als ein unbeabsichtigtes Statement und er hat sich daran gewöhnt, keinen Aufpasser mehr zu haben. Mit einem entschlossenen Klicken schließt er die Tür.

Als er sich umdreht, schaut Blaine ihn nur an, starrt regelrecht, den Blick auf Kurts Gesicht gerichtet. "Blaine?"

"Entschuldige", sagt Blaine und scheint aus einem Tagtraum zu erwachen. "Tut mir leid. Es ist nur richtig gut, dich zu sehen." Seine Stimme ist warm und süß wie Honig und er geht einen kleinen Schritt auf Kurt zu und fragt: "Darf ich dich umarmen?“

Kurt akzeptiert die Umarmung, weil er es kann. Sie sind wieder Freunde.

Blaines Umarmungen gehören mit zum Besten, was es gibt: so fest und sicher. Kurt schließt die Augen, nimmt ihn fest in die Arme und genießt den Augenblick. Es ist im einfachsten Sinne des Wortes, _schön._ Er versteht nicht, wie etwas so einfaches ihm das Gefühl geben kann, geerdet zu sein und ihn gleichzeitig aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, aber er wird es sich deswegen nicht verwehren. Er ist froh, dass er es sich nicht mehr verwehren muss. "Es ist auch gut, _dich_ zu sehen", sagt er nah an Blaines Ohr.

Blaines Arme schließen sich ein paar Atemzüge lang fest um ihn, und gerade als Kurt anfängt darüber nachzudenken, dass es ihm langsam unbehaglich wird, tritt er zurück. "Es ist keine Powerballade!"

"Steht das Ende der Welt bevor?" Kurt zappelt nicht herum und legt auch nicht die Arme um sich. Er hat es nicht nötig. Er wartet einfach, bis Blaine die Notenblätter aus seiner Tasche gezogen hat. Das hier ist vollkommen okay; seine Freundschaften an der NYADA mit all ihren Persönlichkeiten und Rivalitäten sind so viel komplizierter als Zeit mit Blaine zu verbringen. Das hier fühlt sich im Vergleich dazu leicht und simpel an.

"Es ist aber aus den Achtzigern", stellt Blaine klar und reicht ihm eine Kopie der Noten. Er stellt die Tasche auf den Boden, so dass sie nicht im Weg ist. "Ich glaube also, die Welt ist in Sicherheit."

Kurt sitzt auf der Bettkante und überfliegt das Notenblatt. "Hmm. Das sieht einfach aus. Wir werden gut klingen."

"Wir klingen immer gut zusammen", sagt Blaine leise aber bestimmt, dann räuspert er sich: "Ich dachte, wir könnten ein paar Harmonien ausprobieren und dann eine passende Choreographie zusammenstellen."

"Was für ein Glück, dass ich meine Tanzschuhe eingepackt habe", sagt Kurt trocken, während er in Gedanken bereits Noten und Tanzschritte durchgeht. Er fragt sich, ob Finn weiß, wie groß die Bühne ist; er und Blaine werden wahrscheinlich nichts allzu Kompliziertes erarbeiten, denn es ist schließlich eine Hochzeit und kein großer Auftritt, aber wenn man über diese Details Bescheid weiß, ist das Choreographieren viel einfacher.

"Ich weiß zufällig, dass du in all deinen Schuhen tanzen kannst", sagt Blaine und sein liebevolles Lächeln ist seltsam tröstlich, als Kurt aufschaut und es erblickt. Es ist schön, jemanden zu haben, der einen so gut kennt.“

Kurt nickt zustimmend und streckt die Beine aus. Er überlegt immer noch.

Blaine geht unruhig hin und her und Kurt denkt zunächst, dass es der Beginn einer Choreographie ist, bis Blaine wieder zu reden beginnt. Er klingt zaghaft und zurückhaltend hoffnungsvoll. "Kurt, du wirst doch mit mir tanzen, oder? An der Hochzeit?"

"Natürlich", sagt Kurt so leichthin wie möglich, obwohl sein nutzloses Herz alleine schon bei dem Gedanken daran, sich auf einer glänzenden Tanzfläche in Blaines Armen zu drehen, schneller zu schlagen beginnt. Er liebt Hochzeiten, er liebt das Tanzen und er liebt – _liebte_ , liebt und wird ihn immer lieben, wenn auch anders als vorher – Blaine. Die Kombination dieser drei Vorlieben könnte seinem Herzen gefährlich werden, wenn er keinen klaren Kopf behält. "Den Macarena vielleicht. Oder den Electric Slide. Aber beim Ententanz ziehe ich die Grenze. Mir ist egal, wie sehr du ihn liebst."

"Nein", sagt Blaine und seine Gefühle spiegeln sich in seinen wunderschönen Augen wider. "Richtige Tänze. Langsame Tänze."

Kurt weiß, dass es klüger wäre, nein zu sagen, aber wenn er mit Blaine befreundet ist, wenn er ein Teil seines Lebens ist – und er _muss_ ein Teil seines Lebens sein, es hat viel zu weh getan, nicht mit ihm reden und ihn sehen zu können und das kann er nicht noch einmal machen – dann muss er auch sein Freund sein. Nur weil sie eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht im Jetzt leben können. Er kann sein Herz mittlerweile ganz gut schützen; er weiß jetzt wie.

"Liebend gern", sagt er leise und Blaines glückliches Lächeln darauf ist der Beweis, dass es die richtige Antwort war. Sie schaffen das.

"Danke", sagt Blaine, genauso leise, aber der Schritt, den er auf Kurt zugeht, fühlt sich an wie eine Bedrohung, keine physische, aber –

"Es bedeutet nichts", stellt Kurt schnell klar. "Das weißt du, nicht wahr?"

Blaine erstarrt und ein Teil der Emotionen, die auf seinem Gesicht erkennbar waren, verschwindet wieder, aber er nickt. "Ich weiß", sagt er. "Es bedeutet, dass wir Freunde sind. Es bedeutet, dass wir es genießen können, zusammen zu sein."

Kurt macht einen langsamen Atemzug. Er hat immer noch das Gefühl, am Rand eines Abgrunds zu stehen, aber solange Blaine weiß, dass er nicht versuchen darf, ihn über die Kante zu stoßen, wird alles gut werden. Es geht ihm gut. "Okay."

"Es wird eine großartige Hochzeit werden", sagt Blaine und setzt sich neben ihn. "Ich bin froh, dass du dafür heimgekommen bist. So viele unserer Freunde werden da sein; es ist wie eine Familienzusammenführung. Wir werden eine tolle Zeit haben, Kurt."

Kurt dreht den Kopf zur Seite, um Blaines schönes, glückliches Gesicht zu sehen und er möchte ihm glauben. Ihm wird klar, dass er ihm tatsächlich glaubt, denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Besuch im Herbst, liegt diesmal keine schreckliche Konfrontation vor ihnen. Kurts Herz ist verheilt und sie haben sich weiter entwickelt. Sie sind wieder Freunde. Das sind sie. Sie können miteinander singen, sie können tanzen und sie können diese Hochzeit mitfeiern, ohne dass es einem von ihnen wehtut. Es ist egal, dass Kurt damals, als Mr Schuester seinen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, davon ausgegangen war, dass Blaine sein Date sein würde. Das ist jetzt nicht mehr von Belang.

"Ich will einfach nur Spaß haben", sagt Kurt lächelnd. "Kein Drama, kein Zickenkrieg, keine Tränen, nur Spaß. Ich will wunderschöne Kleidung tragen und winziges Fingerfood von winzigen Tellern essen. Ich will in der Kirche weinen und die ganze Nacht durchtanzen. Hochzeiten sollten etwas Magisches haben. Ich will es genießen."

Blaine streckt seine Hand aus und schließt die Finger um Kurts Hand, die auf dem Bett zwischen ihnen ruht. "Dann lass uns Spaß haben."

 

 

_**2\. Donnerstagnachmittag, 14. Februar 2013, in Blaines Wagen** _

"Und deshalb ist Februar ein blöder Monat zum Heiraten, wenn man auf der Nordhalbkugel lebt", meckert Kurt vor sich hin und stapft über den Parkplatz, die Arme gegen die Kälte fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungenen. Er hat seinen Mantel für die Fahrt zur Kirche nicht anziehen wollen, weil er keinen Sinn darin sah, auf dem Weg dorthin seinen Anzug zu verknittern. Aber jetzt ist es so kalt, dass er es nicht über sich bringt, die Arme loszulassen, damit er seinen Mantel anziehen kann. Er kann Opfer bringen für die Mode; es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Er hofft nur, dass die Kirche beheizt ist.

"Kurt!" Kurt schaut in die Richtung, aus der er Blaines Stimme gehört hat und sieht ihn aus der spaltbreit geöffneten Tür seines Wagens herauslugen. "Die Kirche ist noch zu. Sie bauen noch irgendwas auf. Etwas mit den Blumen."

"Großartig." Kurt schaut zu seinem eigenen Wagen zurück und erwägt erneut das Mantelproblem. Wahrscheinlich wird er nicht innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten erfrieren, aber die Fotos werden für die Ewigkeit sein.

"Komm rein, wenn du willst", sagt Blaine und steigt aus dem Wagen. "Hier drin ist es noch warm." Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung öffnet er die hintere Wagentür.

Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue. "Der Rücksitz?"

"Da ist mehr Platz zum Reden", erklärt Blaine. "Du weißt, wie eng es auf den Vordersitzen ist, mit dem Lenkrad und allem."

Kurt kann sich nicht erinnern, dass sie das Lenkrad jemals beim Reden gestört hat, bei anderen Sachen vielleicht, aber nicht beim Reden..... aber er nimmt an, dass es unbequem für Blaine wäre, sich längere Zeit zu ihm hinzudrehen. Und warm ist warm.

Er zuckt die Schultern und duckt sich in das gemütliche Innere des Wagens. Blaine folgt ihm, schließt die Tür hinter sich und plötzlich sitzen sie beide in relativer Stille auf einem schmalen Rücksitz, den Kurt nur allzu gut in Erinnerung hat, weil er zwar viel zu kurz für ihre Beine war, aber trotzdem gut genug, um darauf bleibende Erinnerungen zu schaffen.

Er denkt ganz bewusst _nicht_ daran.

"Danke", sagt er stattdessen. "Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wenn ich noch ein wenig länger da draußen geblieben wäre, dass sie mich reinschleppen und zu den Eisskulpturen stellen würden."

Blaine lacht. "Ich bin froh, dass ich dich davor bewahren konnte."

Kurt lächelt zurück, er kann nicht anders. "Mein Held", sagt er. Er faltet seinen Mantel in der Mitte und klemmt ihn neben die Tür. Er hat sich nichts bei seinen Worten gedacht, aber als er zu ihm hinüberschaut, ist Blaines Blick ein wenig unsicher. Kurt wird klar, dass er wohl eine Grenze überschritten hat, die er nicht überschreiten wollte. "Ähm –"

"Nein." Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich hab nur –" Er räuspert sich und lächelt schief. "Aber du siehst wirklich gut aus."

"Du musst dich nie dafür entschuldigen, mir das zu sagen", sagt Kurt so feierlich wie möglich.

"Da bin ich aber erleichtert", sagt Blaine und lacht erneut. Er beginnt, sich auf seinem Sitz hin und her zu winden und müht sich ab, seinen Mantel auszuziehen und Kurt beeilt sich, ihm zu helfen, bevor irgendetwas Wichtiges Schaden nimmt, wie zum Beispiel eine Naht oder ein Knochen. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es, Blaine den Mantel auf dem beengten Raum abzustreifen.

Kurt kann ihn erstmals genauer anschauen. Blaine sieht im Anzug immer so perfekt elegant aus, so stattlich und zeitlos und heute ist da keine Ausnahme. Er sieht genauso gut aus wie die Männer, die Kurt auf New Yorks Straßen sieht. "Du aber auch", sagt er. "Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Blaine senkt den Kopf, wendet den Blick aber nicht von Kurt und sagt: "Danke dir."

Kurt kann spüren wie sein Puls rast bei dem Gedanken, auf der Bühne neben Blaine zu stehen, so gut gekleidet, bei dem Gedanken in seinen Armen zu tanzen und er denkt an Schulbälle und Versprechen und alles, was zwischen ihnen vergangen ist. Er denkt daran, wie er bereits dahin geschmolzen war, wenn er Blaine nur hatte auf sich zukommen sehen und wusste, dass die Sanftheit in dessen Blick nur ihm galt.

Er überlegt, dass er selbst jetzt, würde er Blaine in New York sehen und ihn nicht kennen, sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen würde. Gefangen vom Funkeln seiner Augen und der Linie seiner Schultern.

"Blaine –", setzt Kurt an, und er weiß noch gar nicht genau, was er sagen will.... und dann zucken sie beide zusammen, als jemand an Blaines Fenster klopft.

"Blaine!", sagt Tina und lacht übers ganze Gesicht, als sie die Tür öffnet. "Ich dachte, ich schaue mal, ob – Oh, hallo Kurt."

Kurt winkt ihr von der anderen Seite des Wagens zu und ist überrascht, als sie ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen kritisch anschaut.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie spitz.

"Alles ist großartig", versichert Blaine ihr. "Ich habe nur geholfen, Kurt warmzuhalten."

"Das sehe ich." Tina schaut Kurt für einen kurzen Augenblick böse an und ein Verdacht regt sich in ihm. Blaine hat in den letzten Wochen ein paar Bemerkungen über sie gemacht und jetzt, wo Kurt sie persönlich sehen kann....

"Ich treff dich dann drinnen?", sagt Blaine. "Entschuldige, aber durch die offenen Tür zieht es ziemlich."

Tina scheint es für einen Moment die Sprache zu verschlagen, aber dann tritt sie zurück und sagt: "In Ordnung, Blaine. Wir sehen uns. Kurt." Sie spricht Kurts Namen fast wie eine Warnung aus.

"Entschuldige", sagt Blaine zu ihm, nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hat. "Ist dir noch warm genug? Ich kann auch den Motor anmachen. Oder du könntest dir meinen Mantel leihen, um ihn dir über die Beine zu legen."

"Alles gut", versichert Kurt. "Danke." Er ist gerührt von Blaines Fürsorge. Blaine ist manchmal ahnungslos, aber er macht sich Gedanken. Er meint es gut. Das ist zum Teil der Grund dafür, warum Kurt ihn so gern mag und warum sie wieder Freunde sein können, trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen ist.

Oh Gott, wie gut es tut, wieder mit ihm _befreundet_ zu sein. Er möchte ihn niemals wieder aufgeben.

"Und deswegen –" Er deutet mit der Hand auf das Innere des Wagens, "– habe ich beschlossen, möglicherweise sogar den Ententanz mit dir in Erwägung zu ziehen. Wenn du mich sehr lieb bittest."

Blaines Lächeln wird immer breiter und seine Augen sind vor Begeisterung zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen. "Wow. Das sind Worte, die ich mir nicht im Traum von dir erhofft hätte."

"Nun", sagt Kurt mit einem Schulterzucken. "Ich bin jetzt auf dem College. Ich entwickle mich weiter."

"Und jetzt weiß ich auch, was du in deinem Tanzunterricht lernst."

"Hmm, Jazz Squares, einfaches Ballett und den Ententanz. Die NYADA lehrt nur das Beste."

Blaine lächelt ihn von seinem Sitz aus nur an und er sieht so entspannt und glücklich aus. Kurt hat es vermisst, ihn so zu sehen. Sie waren zuerst Freunde gewesen und jetzt werden sie wieder für immer Freunde sein und er hat ihn vermisst. Es ist, als hätte ohne ihn ein Teil seinen Herzens gefehlt, nicht der zerbrochene Teil, sondern der Teil, der dieselben Filme mag und weiß, wie der andere seinen Kaffee trinkt. Es tut so gut, hier zu sein.

Es tut gut, an einem Ort angekommen zu sein, wo er mit Blaine glücklich sein kann, ohne zu riskieren, wieder von ihm verletzt zu werden.

"Ich habe dich vermisst", sagt Kurt zu ihm und legt den Kopf an die Rückenlehne. "Weihnachten war so schnell vorbei und alles drehte sich nur um meinen Dad. Ich bin froh, dass wir diese Zeit miteinander haben."

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Mehr als ich in Worte fassen kann." Blaine schaut ihn mit einem sanften, liebevollen Blick an und die Atmosphäre verändert sich. Kurt ist hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, ihn zu bitten damit aufzuhören und dem Wunsch, sich auf ihn zu werfen, denn gegen diese Art von Liebe wird er niemals immun werden. Er will zwar nicht _alles_ , was Blaine ihm glücklich anbieten würde, aber er kann nicht umhin, es zu mögen, dass jemand sich um ihn sorgt.

Und Blaine ist, nun ja, eben _Blaine_ und er trägt das wunderbarste Outfit. Kurt hat ein gebrochenes Herz, aber seine Augen funktionieren noch.

Blaine senkt erneut den Kopf, schaut kurz auf die schnell beschlagenden Fensterscheiben und dann wieder auf Kurt. "Es tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt peinlich ist", sagt er und spielt mit den Fingern an der Stoffnaht des Sitzes zwischen ihnen. "Ich hatte nicht bedacht, wie es wäre – mit dir wieder hier drin zu sein und dich nicht küssen zu können. Ich will nicht, dass die Situation zwischen uns unangenehm wird. Ich will nicht, dass es dir unbehaglich ist. Wirklich nicht."

Kurt holt tief Luft und will zustimmen, dass sie vielleicht wirklich in die Kirche gehen sollten, um die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu lösen, aber dann erkennt er, dass das etwas ist, das der alte Kurt gesagt hätte. Der Kurt, dem das Herz gebrochen wurde, der endlos lange, qualvolle Wochen lang nicht mit seinem besten Freund sprechen konnte, weil es zu schwer gewesen war, den veränderten Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Seitdem ist er erwachsener geworden. Er hat eine neue Sichtweise auf die Welt. Er hat einen neuen Blick auf sich selbst.

Er hat einen neuen Blick dafür, was er will und was bestimmte Dinge tatsächlich bedeuten.

Es muss nicht immer alles übertrieben romantisch sein. Es dreht sich nicht immer um Seelenverwandte und um ein _Für Immer_. Bei den meisten Menschen funktioniert das so nicht und er lernt, dass er nicht entweder mitgerissen oder verletzt werden muss, um sich zu amüsieren. Er kann einfach machen, worauf er Lust hat. Er kann mit Adam ausgehen. Er kann die süßen Jungs an der Uni bemerken. Er kann Zeit mit Blaine verbringen. Nichts davon muss eine große Sache sein; nicht wenn er klug ist, anstatt sich den ungestümen, romantischen Träumen zu überlassen, die ihm früher immer sofort in den Sinn gekommen waren.

Er lässt sich in den Sitz zurücksinken. Es ist wie mit Rachel und Brody, die diese reife, zwanglose, nicht genau definierte Beziehung haben, anstatt das nicht enden wollende Drama der unglücklichen Liebe mit Finn, wo sie sich gegenseitig genau so sehr verletzen wie sie sich lieben. Mit jemandem zusammen zu sein muss nicht kompliziert sein. Sex muss nicht kompliziert sein. Es können einfach zwei Menschen sein, die Spaß miteinander haben.

Und mit Blaine zusammen zu sein ist so _leicht_. Es fühlt sich gut an. Und sie sind glücklich dabei.

Nichts davon muss eine große Sache sein. Sein ganzes Leben lang hat Kurt immer aus allem eine große Sache gemacht, das muss aber gar nicht sein.

Er könnte alles Mögliche mit Blaine machen – wirklich – trifft ihn die plötzliche Erkenntnis und es könnte okay sein, es könnte angenehm und sicher sein, denn Blaine sorgt sich um ihn. Blaine kennt ihn, kennt ihn besser als irgendjemand sonst und Kurt kennt ihn auch. Sie würden sich umeinander kümmern, sorgsam miteinander umgehen. Blaine ist nicht irgendein neuer Junge, um den er herumtanzen und den er erst einmal kennenlernen muss und es wäre auch nicht bedeutungslos, denn obwohl sie nicht zusammen sind, lieben sie einander, sie werden für alle Zeit Freunde sein und sie wissen, wie man miteinander Spaß hat.

Geht es nicht genau darum? Miteinander Spaß zu haben? Ist das nicht der Sinn einer Hochzeit? Geht es nicht darum in seinem Leben, sich nicht mehr zurückzuhalten? Er kann frei sein und wenn er und Blaine sich beide darüber im Klaren sind, worum es geht, was wäre dann schon dabei?

Und Blaine sieht so _gut_ aus. Kurt kann nicht leugnen, dass es ihm in den Fingern juckt, ihn zu berühren. Sein Körper sehnt sich nach seiner Umarmung. Das hat er sich schon immer gewünscht, schon als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und jetzt weiß er, was geschehen kann, wenn er diesem Begehren nachgibt. Er möchte sich nichts davon versagen.

"Warum kannst du mich nicht küssen?", fragt Kurt ihn. Er will Blaine immer noch und Blaine will ihn ganz offensichtlich auch – dieser Teil ist ganz leicht. Es ist nur der Rest, der schwierig ist.

Blaine reißt überrascht die Augen auf. "Aber du willst doch nicht –"

"Ich will nicht wieder fest mit dir zusammen sein", sagt Kurt. Es ist immer noch viel schwieriger, es auszusprechen als ihm lieb ist, aber er zögert nicht. "Und ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen." Er streckt den Arm aus und legt Blaine die Hand auf die Schulter – es ist keine Liebkosung, sondern eine Versicherung. "Aber ich habe gesagt, ich will die Hochzeit genießen, und dich zu küssen, ist immer...." Er senkt den Kopf ein wenig und schaut ihn durch seine Wimpern hindurch an, ein wenig neckisch und ein wenig direkter als er es jemals war. "... ein Genuss." Er muss lächeln, denn er ist immer noch nicht gut im Flirten, aber die Art wie Blaine der Atem stockt, macht deutlich, dass es funktioniert hat.

"Kurt..." Blaine scheint hin und her gerissen zwischen Hoffnung und Unsicherheit. Aber er leckt sich über die Lippen und Kurt kribbelt vor lauter Vorfreude der Bauch. Er weiß, was dieses Lippenlecken bedeutet.

"Wir müssen nicht", versichert Kurt ihm. Er meint es auch so, aber das Blut rauscht ihm bereits durch die Adern. Er fragt sich, ob Blaine wohl nach Kaffee schmecken wird, nach Zahncreme. Er fragt sich, ob sein Hals immer noch so gut riecht wie früher. "Aber ich biete es dir an."

Blaine ergreift seine Hand. "Ja", sagt er mit einem Lächeln. "Du weißt, dass ich ja sagen werde."

Kurt weiß es und als er sich Blaine zuneigt fühlt er sich glücklich, sicher und Herr der Lage. "Du siehst _wirklich_ gut aus", sagt er mit leichtsinnigem Wohlbehagen, als er sich ihm nähert.

"Du auch", sagt Blaine. Er lässt sich auf dem Sitz nach unten rutschen und zieht Kurt in einer Bewegung mit sich, die so viele Erinnerungen zurückbringt. Sein Lächeln wird breiter und breiter, als Kurt sich bereitwillig an ihn schmiegt. Es ist nicht unangenehm. Es ist so einfach und es sendet Kurt eine Gänsehaut und Schauer über den Rücken, wieder von oben auf Blaine hinab zu schauen, zu fühlen, wie ihre Beine von alleine die richtige Position finden, Blaines Hand zu spüren, die ihm durch das Jackett über die Seite streichelt. Blaines Stimme klingt schon ganz rau, als er hinzufügt: "Und du fühlst dich sogar noch besser an."

Kurt lächelt auf ihn hinab und sein Herz überschlägt sich und schwebt in seiner Brust wie ein Drachen im Wind, weil es sich so _gut_ anfühlt, hier zu sein, weil es sich so gut anfühlt, diese kluge und reife Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, sich mit jemandem zu amüsieren, dem er vertraut und alle Schwierigkeiten außer Acht zu lassen und dann senkt er den Kopf, als Blaine sich ihm entgegen wölbt, um ihn zu küssen und er verliert sich sofort im Geschmack und der Berührung eines Kusses, den er von allen am besten kennt.

Es ist Blaine.

 

 

 _**3\. Donnerstagabend, 14.Februar 2013, auf der Hochzeitsfeier**_

Als sie unter den glitzernden Lichtern auf der Feier der Nicht-Hochzeit tanzen, fällt Kurt auf, dass Blaine die Marke seines Rasierwassers nicht gewechselt hat und auch nicht die seines Haargels. Blaine riecht richtig gut, fühlt sich richtig gut an, so wie das immer schon gewesen ist. Blaines Körperwärme ist durch seine Kleidung hindurch spürbar und er hält Kurt auf diese wunderbar sichere Art fest, als wäre der etwas ganz Wertvolles für ihn, aber nicht schwach, sondern stark und so großartig, dass Blaine ihm einfach ganz nah sein will.

In Kombination mit der romantischen Umgebung und dem köstlichen Finger-Food-Buffet, umgeben von gut gekleideten Freunden, ist ein Teil von Kurt sicher, dass es ganz einfach wäre, sich mitreißen zu lassen. Vor sechs Monaten hätte er sich zweifellos mitreißen lassen. Er wäre verzaubert gewesen von den Lichterketten und den schönen Kleidern und hätte sich in dem sentimentalen Traum von Romantik und den Wünschen seines eigenen, närrischen Herzens verloren.

Aber er lebt jetzt in New York. Er ist auf richtigen Partys gewesen. Er hat die wahre Haute Couture gesehen. Im Vergleich dazu sind das hier nur Kinder, die Verkleiden spielen und er weiß, dass der Junge in ihm mittlerweile erwachsen ist, der sich wie ein Schneekönig gefreut hatte, mit einer Plastik-Ballköniginnenkrone auf dem Kopf, mit seinem Freund in einer Schulturnhalle in Ohio zu tanzen.

Er erlebt auch heute eine fantastische Nacht, aber er verliert darüber nicht den Kopf. Oder sein Herz.

Und doch, nachdem er sich entschlossen hat, ehrlich zu sein – "Du riechst richtig gut", sagt Kurt in Blaines Ohr und ihre Wangen berühren sich leicht. Blaines Haut ist nur ein winziges bisschen rau an Kurts; er muss sich unmittelbar bevor er zur Hochzeit gefahren ist rasiert haben. Er bewegt sich genauso gut wie immer und Kurt hat seinen eigenen Körper noch besser kennengelernt und folgt seinen Bewegungen noch besser als früher. "So wie immer."

"Danke", sagt Blaine und lacht leise. "Du hast anscheinend vergessen, wie ich nach dem Sportunterricht rieche."

Kurt denkt an den strengen, salzigen Geruch von Blaines Schweiß und an die Art, wie sich seine Locken am Rand ringeln, nachdem er sich verausgabt hat. Es ist ein kraftvoller Gedanke – einer, der tief drinnen an seinen Eingeweiden zupft und ihn an verdunkelte Schlafzimmer und zerwühlte Bettlaken denken lässt. "Nein, das hab ich nicht vergessen."

Blaine lacht erneut, macht eine enge Drehung und hält Kurt dabei fest an sich gedrückt.

"Wenn ich dich nicht besser kennen würde, würde ich denken, dass du versuchst, mich zu beeindrucken“, sagt Kurt, als sein Magen nach der schwungvoll eleganten Bewegung wieder aufhört zu kribbeln. Auch Blaine hat ein paar neue Tricks gelernt.

Blaine schaut ihm in die Augen, lächelt leichthin und sagt: "Du weißt genau, dass ich das tue."

"Blaine –", setzt Kurt an, denn sie haben offensichtlich rumgemacht und sie flirten offensichtlich miteinander, aber das ist nicht echt, das kann kein Neubeginn für sie sein und wenn Blaine denkt, es wäre einer, dann –

Aber Blaine macht schon wieder eine Drehung, weg aus der Mitte der Tanzfläche, weg vom Thema. Er hat ein Händchen für beides. "Vielleicht will ich dich ja herausfordern, mir ein paar deiner neuen NYADA Tanzfiguren zu zeigen, um mir zu beweisen, dass ich dich nicht in den Schatten stelle."

"Oh ja, weil sich ein mangelhaft ausgeführtes Plié damit wahrhaftig vergleichen lässt", sagt Kurt trocken, aber er kann nicht anders, als zärtlich und dankbar zu lächeln, weil Blaine ihn nicht drängt. Er weiß, dass Blaine es gerne möchte, aber wenigstens drängt er nicht.

Vielleicht ist Blaine auch erwachsener geworden.

Kurt hat das Gefühl, als müsse er Blaine als Gegenleistung dafür, dass er ihm diesen Freiraum gewährt, etwas anbieten, deshalb sagt er nach einer Weile: "Ich muss sagen, du bist immer noch mein liebster Tanzpartner. Daran hat die NYADA nichts geändert." Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn ergab, aber er hatte immer schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass Blaine mit ihm tanzte, als habe das eine tiefere Bedeutung.

"Danke", sagt Blaine und er sieht überrascht, aber ergriffen aus. "Ich liebe es, mit dir zu tanzen." Er spannt seine Hand auf Kurts Rücken an, besitzergreifend und glücklich.

Kurt legt seine Wange wieder an Blaines und schließt die Augen, um zu spüren, wie gut sie sich immer noch miteinander bewegen. Ihre Herzen schlagen womöglich nicht mehr wie eins – falls sie das überhaupt je getan haben – aber ihre Körper kennen einander. Sie können abwechselnd die Führung übernehmen, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Sie können eng zusammen tanzen, ohne sich mit Knien oder Füßen gegenseitig in die Quere zu kommen. Sie können sich im selben Rhythmus bewegen.

Und Blaine fühlt sich so _gut_ an. Kurt ist überrascht, wie sein Körper auf diese Nähe reagiert. Er hatte immer geglaubt, seine Reaktion auf Blaine sei größtenteils seinen Emotionen geschuldet; so sehr er offenkundig auch den eigentlichen körperlichen Akt gemocht hatte, so hatte er doch immer gedacht, das wäre nur, weil er Blaine liebte. Aber hier ist er, ihre Beziehung liegt hinter ihnen und doch fühlt er sich von Blaine angezogen. Er ist immer noch fasziniert von Blaines Muskelspiel unter seinem Jackett. Er möchte immer noch seine Lippen auf die empfindliche Stelle unterhalb von Blaines Ohr pressen. Ihm stockt immer noch der Atem, wenn Blaines Nase seine Wange berührt oder die Hand auf seinem Rücken tiefer rutscht. Es ist eine physische Reaktion.

Andererseits _mag_ er Blaine schließlich immer noch und er fühlt sich bei ihm behaglich und sicher. Das ist auch wichtig. Er mag Blaines Körper, aber er mag Blaine und er weiß, dass ihn zu wollen und ihn zu haben, ihm nicht wehtun würde. Hatten sie während der Küsserei im Auto nicht auch viel gelacht? Hatte es sich nicht großartig angefühlt; sowohl vertraut, als auch wunderbar, ohne all den Ballast der Vergangenheit? Davon könnten sie noch mehr haben.

"Blaine?", fragt Kurt. Seine Stimme ist fest und nicht im Geringsten zaghaft, obwohl sein Herz heftig pocht.

"Mmmh?", Blaine reibt seine Nase erneut sanft an Kurts Wange. Auch er ist nicht immun dagegen.

"Ich habe den Schlüssel zu einem der Zimmer, in dem sich die Brautjungfern umgezogen haben." Santana hatte ihn vorhin in seine Tasche gleiten lassen und er hatte nicht gefragt, warum.

Blaine hebt den Kopf und schaut Kurt in die Augen, den Blick voller Fragen.

"Kommst du mit mir nach oben?" Kurt lässt die Hand über Blaines Rücken nach oben gleiten. "Ich will die Dinge zwischen uns nicht noch komplizierter machen, aber –"

"Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Kurt. Das weißt du." Ein Leuchten geht über Blaines Gesicht und er sieht so glücklich aus, dass Kurt fast den Blick abwenden muss. Er will ihm nicht wehtun, wirklich nicht, aber wenn er ehrlich zu ihm ist, darüber, was er will und was er nicht will, dann ist es Blaines Aufgabe, selbst auf sein Herz achtzugeben und seine Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen.

"Ich weiß", sagt Kurt leise. "Ich will auch mit dir zusammen sein."

"Das wünsche ich mir. So sehr", haucht Blaine leise, als könnte er sein Glück kaum fassen.

"Ich habe dich eben gerade hoch auf ein Hotelzimmer eingeladen, Blaine. Ich glaube, deutlicher kann ich nicht mehr werden."

"Ich kann nicht glauben – " Blaine hält lachend inne und tritt weit genug zurück, um Kurts Hände zu ergreifen. "Jetzt gleich?"

Kurt nickt und Blaines Begeisterung entlockt auch ihm ein Grinsen. "Jetzt gleich."

Blaine beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen schnellen, geräuschvollen Schmatz auf den Mund. "Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

 

 

 _**4\. Donnerstagnacht, 14.Februar 2013, im Hotelzimmer**_

Kurt zieht Blaine an der Krawatte ins Zimmer und sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen ist, presst er ihn mit seinem Körper rückwärts dagegen. Eine Sekunde später liegt sein Mund auf Blaines Lippen und Blaine stöhnt und erwidert den Kuss mit einem breiten Lächeln. Er ist anschmiegsam und begierig – vollkommen widerstandslos.

"Kurt", sagt Blaine. Seine Stimme wird heiser und seine Hände ziehen Kurt noch enger heran, aber er kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Wenn Kurt sich erlauben würde, weiter darüber nachzudenken, dann würde er sich wohl ein wenig Sorgen machen müssen, aber es ist auch sehr, sehr süß.

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das hier nicht sehr ernst nimmst", neckt Kurt und seine Hände machen sich bereits an Blaines Krawatte zu schaffen. Vorhin im Auto hatte er bereits ein paar extrem verlockende, flüchtige Blicke auf Blaines Haut werfen und sie berühren können und jetzt ist die Zeit für mehr gekommen.

"Oh doch", versichert Blaine. "Das tu ich. Wirklich, ich nehm es sehr ernst." Seine Hände umfassen Kurts Gesicht und sein nächster Kuss ist langsamer, tiefer und voller zärtlicher Gefühle, die Kurts Herz unangenehm flattern lassen.

"Blaine, ich will klarstellen, was ich – ", sagt Kurt mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme, denn er darf sich nicht noch mehr verlieren. Er darf nicht.

"Ich weiß", versichert Blaine ihm. Seine Hände halten Kurts Gesicht nah bei sich und er streicht mit den Daumen über seine Wangen. "Ich weiß."

"Ich will nur nicht, dass es hart wird zwischen uns", sagt Kurt und blickt Blaine in die Augen auf der Suche nach dem kleinsten Hinweis, dass er möglicherweise nicht mit ihm auf derselben Wellenlänge ist. Denn wenn dem so wäre, dann können sie es nicht machen; denn so sehr er sich auch Blaines Hände und Mund überall auf seinem Körper wünscht, noch mehr wünscht er sich Blaine als Teil seines Lebens und er darf sich nicht wieder von ihm verletzen lassen.

Blaine bleibt für einen Moment ernst und verständnisvoll, aber dann färben sich seine Wangen rot, er kneift die Augen zusammen und dreht lachend den Kopf zur Seite. "Sorry, tut mir leid". Sagt er und windet sich leicht, denn er ist zwischen Kurts Körper und der Tür gefangen.

Kurt kann nicht anders, er muss über die Anspielung grinsen, blickt an Blaines Körper hinab und sagt von oben herab: "Also, _das_ hätte ich dann schon ganz gern hart."

Blaines Blick wandert wieder nach oben zu ihm und er schiebt sein Becken nach vorne. Kurt kann Blaines wachsende Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel spüren. "Das dürfte kein Problem sein." Er befeuchtet seine Unterlippe mit der Zunge und sagt: "All das ist kein Problem, Kurt."

Kurt versucht, in Blaines Blick zu lesen, aber er kennt Blaine inzwischen zu gut, um an ihm zu zweifeln. Blaine meint was er sagt. Das ist alles, mehr kann Kurt nicht verlangen.

"Gut", sagt Kurt und überwindet die letzten paar Zentimeter, um ihn zu küssen. Er war immer schon ein exzellenter Multitasker und es dauert nur eine Minute, bis seine eigene Jacke über dem Stuhl hängt, Blaines Krawatte auf dem Boden liegt und Blaines Hemd bis zur Hüfte aufgeknöpft ist. Es ist fast ein Schock für ihn, dass er dazu fähig ist, wieder ganz ohne Hemmungen so begierig zu sein, aber es ist ein guter Schock.

"Kurt", stöhnt Blaine an seinen Lippen, zerrt Kurt das Hemd aus der Hose und legt seine Hände auf Kurts bloßen Rücken. Wenn diese Berührung Kurt schon im Auto zu Kopf gestiegen ist, so ist sie hier, wo sie nicht wieder aufhören müssen, noch tausendmal besser. Blaine weckt in ihm das Gefühl, gewollt und begehrenswert zu sein. Das hat er immer schon. Er ist jetzt nicht mehr der einzige, der dieses Gefühl in Kurt weckt, aber es ist immer noch eine wunderbare Erfahrung.

Kurt streift Blaine das Hemd von den Schultern, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er ist zu ungeduldig, um die Manschettenknöpfe aufzumachen und wird dafür bestraft, weil es nun noch länger dauert, es ihm ganz auszuziehen. Für einen Augenblick ist er von Blaines _Armen_ abgelenkt, dann nimmt er sich sein Unterhemd vor und die erste Berührung seiner Handflächen auf der freigelegten Haut verdreht Kurt den Kopf. "Oh Gott, habe ich das vermisst." Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er sich trotz der seelischen Verletzungen, so sehr nach jemandem sehnen könnte und jetzt, da er Blaines wunderschönen Körper vor sich hat ist es, als erfüllte sich ein Verlangen nach Etwas, das er längst verloren geglaubt hatte.

"Kurt", sagt Blaine noch einmal. Seine Hände liegen unter Kurts Hemd auf seinen Schulterblättern, ihre nackten Bäuche pressen sich aneinander, dass Kurt fast die Luft wegzubleiben droht. Er fasst Blaine bei den Hüften und zieht ihn noch näher heran. "Kurt, so werd ich dir dein Hemd nie ausziehen können."

"Scheiß auf mein Hemd", sagt Kurt und verteilt Küsse auf Blaines schönen Schultern. Er hat einfach die _besten_ Schultern.

Blaine fasst ihn am Kinn, beugt sich vor, um ihm einen feuchten, verzweifelten Kuss zu geben und sagt mit stockendem Atem: "Das ist kein Wettrennen. Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie dringend ich dich brauche, aber das ist kein Wettrennen. Können wir bitte dein Hemd ausziehen? Und unsere Schuhe?"

Kurt zwingt sich, die Flamme seiner Begierde zu ignorieren und legt den Kopf an Baines Stirn. Er atmet ein paar Mal durch. Blaine hat recht; das ist kein Wettrennen. Er ignoriert die Hitze seines Körpers, lächelt Blaine an und sagt: "Ja."

Sie lächeln immer noch – ein wenig scheu, ein wenig belustigt über den gleichen Witz – während sie Kurt die Fliege ausziehen und gemeinsam sein Hemd aufknöpfen und als Kurt einen Schritt zurück geht, um Hemd und Unterhemd auszuziehen, hört er wie Blaine überrascht ausatmet. Er sieht erstaunt zu ihm hinüber.

"Schau dich nur an", sagt Blaine, lässt Schuhe und Strümpfe an der Tür zurück und kommt zu ihm her. Er streckt eine Hand aus, um Kurts Brustkorb zu berühren, seine Finger wie ein glühendes Brandzeichen auf seiner Haut. Kurt zittert nicht. Er lässt es nicht zu. "Du siehst großartig aus. Was immer du auch gemacht hast in New York, es hat gewirkt."

"Ja", sagt Kurt und er meint sehr viel mehr als nur den Sport, den er gemacht hat. Er weiß, dass seine Brust ein wenig breiter geworden ist und seine Arme kräftiger, aber er hat auch gelernt, anders aufzutreten. Er hat gelernt, anders angeschaut zu werden.

Er streicht mit seinen Fingern Blaines Brust hinab und zeichnet die Kurven und Ebenen seiner Muskeln nach. Er ist wunderschön – perfekt. "Du aber auch."

Blaine tritt näher heran, legt Kurt eine Hand ins Kreuz und zieht in fest an sich. Kurt seufzt leise, als Blaine seinen Hals mit warmen, feuchten Lippen küsst. "Hast du was dabei?", fragt Blaine. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht – "

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich hatte so etwas nicht geplant." Er ist nicht sicher, ob er froh darüber ist oder nicht, aber es grenzt ihre Möglichkeiten ein.

"Okay", sagt Blaine. Er schiebt Kurt rückwärts zum Bett und lässt sich mit ihm zusammen darauf fallen.

Sie küssen sich und küssen sich, winden sich unter ihren Berührungen und wenn es auch nicht neu, süß und zart ist, so ist es doch auf eine Art intensiv, die Kurts Herz zum Rasen und sein Blut zum Kochen bringt. Ihr vereintes Streben nach dem bestmöglichen Vergnügen, das sie haben können, ist vertraut und ungestüm, genau wie der Spaß daran, alte und neue Wege zu entdecken, um es zu erreichen. Sie küssen und wälzen sich, streifen die restliche Kleidung ab und berühren so viel nackte Haut wie möglich – hungrig danach, hungrig aufeinander.

Kurt mag sich verändert haben, aber sein Körper reagiert unverändert auf Blaine. So schnell ist er schwindelig von ihm, trunken von ihm, verzweifelt nach ihm. Er presst ihn in die Matratze, erforscht seinen Mund, lässt sich von Blaine festhalten, lächelt an Blaines Haut und lacht an seinen Lippen. Es ist wunderschön und leicht. Das Gefühl von Blaines Hintern in seinen Händen, der Geschmack von Blaines Schweiß auf seiner Zunge, der Klang von Blaines Stöhnen in seinen Ohren, der Anblick seines Lächelns – all das weckt in Kurt das Gefühl, als müsse er aus seiner Haut herausplatzen, lange bevor Blaine nach unten rutscht, um die Lippen um seinen Schaft zu schließen.

"Darf ich?", fragt Blaine und die Berührung seines warmen Atems lässt Kurts Erektion zucken. "Ich will es. Bitte, Kurt."

"Ja", sagt Kurt, denn dazu würde er auf keinen Fall nein sagen. Nicht zu Blaine, nicht, dass Blaine es tut, nicht, dass Blaine es möchte.

Blaine stöhnt bereits, als er über die Eichel leckt und Kurts Finger krallen sich in die Bettlaken, noch bevor Blaine die Lippen ganz um ihn geschlossen hat. Er darf sie nicht in Blaines Haar vergraben, das wäre zu viel, zu intim, aber Gott, die Hitze von Blaines Mund und die Art wie er ihm die Zunge entgegenwölbt, genau so, wie er es gern hat, reichen aus, dass Kurt sich vergisst. Das darf er nicht tun. Er darf sich nicht verlieren. Er muss sich daran erinnern, dass das hier anders ist als die anderen Male, als sie zusammen waren, weil sie jetzt nicht Liebe machen – das hier ist Sex. Es ist guter Sex, _sehr_ gut, aber nicht so wie früher.

Deshalb legt er Blaine eine Hand auf die Schulter, öffnet die Augen und schaut nach oben – starrt auf die hässliche Hoteldecke, anstatt auf Blaines dunklen, eifrigen Lockenkopf. "Genau so, genau so", keucht er, als Blaine noch tiefer sinkt, denn er weiß, dass Blaine es mag, wenn man ihn anspornt und es fühlt sich so _gut_ an. Blaines Mund ist nass und heiß und er saugt und bewegt sich einfach perfekt, gibt ihm genau, was er will. Blaine ist konzentriert, er spielt nicht herum, sondern achtet genau auf Kurts Signale und Kurt weiß, dass er das tut, weil es ihn selbst antörnt, wenn er Kurt diese Gefühle schenkt; wenn Kurt so von Genuss und von Blaine erfüllt ist, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken kann. "Oh Gott, Blaine, genau so – "

Kurt betrachtet seinen Körper auf verschiedene Weise: als Instrument, um Musik zu machen, als fein abgestimmte Maschine, um zu tanzen und zu schauspielern, als einen Rahmen, um seine wunderschöne Mode zu präsentieren. Aber wenn Blaine ihn berührt, hat er das Gefühl, als wäre er nur dafür gemacht, zu genießen, denn alles fühlt sich so großartig an. Jedes unbewusste Zucken von Blaines Finger auf seinem Bauch, jedes Vorschieben seiner Hüften, jedes Stöhnen, dass seiner Kehle entweicht, setzen seinen Körper in Flammen. Selbst die raue, kratzige Hotelbettwäsche fühlt sich auf seiner bloßen Haut unglaublich an – ein Gegenpol zu Blaines schweißnassem Körper.

Er hat es so sehr _vermisst._

Ein verzweifelter Ton kommt aus Blaines Kehle und Kurt blickt nach unten und sieht, wie Blaine ihn beobachtet. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Blaine saugt heftiger, seine Hände umfassen Kurts Hintern um ihn näher zu sich her zu ziehen. Kurt kann nicht anders, er muss sich Blaines Mund entgegenwölben, nur ein kleines bisschen. Er will ihm nicht wehtun, ganz gleich wie sehr sein Körper auch mehr, schneller und tiefer verlangt. Blaine beobachtet sein Gesicht, gräbt die Finger ein wenig tiefer und nimmt ihn auf, nimmt so viel mehr auf, nimmt so viel er kann mit dunkler, verzweifelter Freude im Blick.

Kurts Körper krampft sich warnend zusammen und er spannt die Finger um Blaines Schulter an, beißt sich auf die Lippen und lässt sich fallen, als sein Orgasmus sich schnell und heftig entlädt. Er hat ganz vergessen, dass Blaine dazu fähig ist, ihn so vollkommen die Kontrolle verlieren zu lassen und er hat auch vergessen, wie Blaine immer so schnell danach seine Nähe sucht. Kurts Orgasmus hat kaum aufgehört, durch seinen Körper zu pulsieren, er hat kaum einen vollständigen, tiefen Atemzug getan, da ist Blaine bereits bei ihm, auf ihm, sein Mund warm an Kurts Kehle, seine Hände sanft an Kurts Gesicht.

Es war immer irgendwie süß gewesen, dass Blaine ihm so eng verbunden sein wollte. Kurt liebte es, zu wissen, dass es Blaine bei allem, was sie taten, um sie _beide_ ging, um _ihn_. In diesem Augenblick jedoch, ist es ein wenig alarmierend und erstickend, denn es gehört zur Liebe und das hier ist keine Liebe, nicht _die_ Art von Liebe jedenfalls. Kurt hat noch nicht wieder die Gewalt über seinen Körper zurück und er ist noch in den Zuckungen seines Höhepunkts gefangen und zu gesättigt, um in Panik zu verfallen, aber er weiß, dass sie kommen wird – oder kommen könnte, wenn Blaine sich nicht daran erinnert, was sie hier tun. Kurt hat keine Liebe gebucht.

"Ich liebe das. Ich liebe das", sagt Blaine und küsst Kurts Ohr entlang. "Danke."

"Dank mir nicht zu früh." Lachend lässt Kurt eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten und findet Blaines pochende Erektion. Es ist der beste Weg, auf Kurs zu bleiben und er hätte jetzt wirklich auch selbst Lust auf ein bisschen Aktion. "Es gibt noch was zu tun."

Ein Bein über Kurts gelegt und halb auf ihm liegend, stößt Blaine ohne viel Eleganz in Kurts Faust, aber schließlich hat es ihn schon immer so angetörnt, wenn er Kurt geblasen hat. "Ich weiß", keucht er. Seine Hand streift über Kurts Seite, hoch über seine Brust, zeichnet seine Rippen nach und berührt seine Brustwarze. "Aber dich zu berühren, dich zu schmecken, das ist der beste Teil." Er beugt sich vor für einen wilden Kuss. Er schmeckt ebenso sehr nach Kurt wie nach sich selbst und dieser Geschmack fährt Kurt tief in die Eingeweide, denn er war Teil von so vielen guten Malen zwischen ihnen, nicht nur der Genuss eines Blowjobs, sondern der Genuss geteilter Liebe.

"Was willst du?", fragt Kurt, denn er darf nicht an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit denken. Darauf kommt es jetzt nicht an.

"Ich will nicht aufhören, dich zu berühren", sagt Blaine und küsst ihn erneut, heftiger, leidenschaftlicher. Er legt eine Hand auf Kurts Hand, so dass sie ihn gemeinsam streicheln, aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab, Kurt immer und immer wieder zu küssen, bis Kurt das Herz im Hals schlägt und sein Atem viel zu schnell kommt und sein Körper sich ganz von selbst an Blaine schmiegt.

"Blaine", flüstert Kurt, streichelt mit seiner freien Hand über Blaines Nacken und fühlt sich so zerbrechlich und gleichzeitig unendlich um diesen Jungen besorgt, der ihn so heftig zu begehren scheint.

"Ich denke so oft an dich", keucht Blaine verzweifelt. "Sag mir, dass du auch an mich denkst."

"Das tu ich", sagt Kurt und seine Stimme bricht vor Traurigkeit.

"Kurt, _Kurt_." Blaine bewegt ihrer beider Hände noch schneller und dann stöhnt er an Kurts Lippen und sein Höhepunkt pulsiert heiß zwischen ihnen. Die Spritzer auf Kurts Haut fühlen sich gleichzeitig an wie eine altbekannte Erinnerung und etwas vollkommen Neues. "Oh mein Gott." Er küsst Kurt noch einmal, sanfter diesmal, stößt noch ein letztes Mal in ihre gemeinsame Faust, bebend vor Wohlbehagen und wird dann ruhig.

Blaine küsst ihn noch ein paar Mal benommen und lächelt dabei die ganze Zeit. Dann lässt er sich neben Kurt aufs Bett fallen, den Arm über Kurts Brust gelegt und das Bein von der Hüfte abwärts fest an Kurts gepresst. Kurt sieht zur Seite und erhascht einen Blick auf das schläfrige Grinsen, das Blaine seinem Kissen schenkt, seine glücklich entspannte Körperhaltung und die klebrige, intensive Röte, die seinen Körper überzieht. Kurt ist nicht so leicht zufrieden zu stellen.

Es war gut. Kurt dreht den Kopf zurück, blickt zur Zimmerdecke und seine Brust hebt und senkt sich unter dem wohlvertrauten Gewicht von Blaines Arm. Eigentlich war es großartig. Er fühlt sich angenehm erschöpft und gut umsorgt. Es war womöglich um einiges intensiver als er es erwartet hätte, um einiges intimer und persönlicher, aber darum geht es schließlich, wenn man mit _Blaine_ Sex hat, oder etwa nicht? Es geht dabei nicht nur um Körper; es geht um Menschen, die sich umeinander sorgen, die einander wichtig sind. Natürlich ist es etwas Persönliches.

Schließlich bedeuten sie einander viel. Nur ist es nicht mehr das, was es einmal war.

Kurt muss jetzt nur überlegt handeln und darf nicht vergessen, eine gewisse Distanz zu wahren. Es ist nicht, wie es früher war. Es ist etwas Neues. Es ist anders. Diese ganze Nähe und Intimität, all die Versprechen, die Blaine ihm mit seinen Blicken und Berührungen macht, sie sind nicht real – nicht mehr. Sie sind nur ein Überbleibsel dessen, was zwischen ihnen war, nicht was ist, denn Kurt hat kein Interesse daran, sich dem wieder auszusetzen. Er wird es nicht wieder tun.

Blaine dreht sich ihm entgegen und drückt seine lächelnden Lippen auf die sanfte Wölbung von Kurts Schulter. Nach einer Weile atmet Kurt lange und tief aus und neigt den Kopf zur Seite, bis er an Blaines Kopf ruht.

In gewisser Weise ist es tröstlich, dass Blaine so fest an sie glaubt, dass er nicht aufgibt. Es ist ein Sprungtuch von dem Kurt weiß, dass es ihn auffangen wird, selbst wenn er es gar nicht braucht. Denn er wird nicht fallen.

Auch wenn es sich anfühlt, als würde sein Herz zu wachsen beginnen, wenn er Blaine berührt, so redet Kurt sich dennoch ein, dass das auf gar keinen Fall geschieht.

 

 

 _**5\. Freitagnachmittag, der 15.Februar 2013, im Chorraum**_

"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht bleiben willst? Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du wieder mal mit uns singen würdest", sagt Blaine und öffnet die Tür zum Chorraum für Kurt. Es ist noch etwas Zeit bis zur Probe und der Saal ist leer. Er kommt Kurt so viel kleiner vor, als er ihn in Erinnerung hat und er hat immer noch diesen seltsamen Geruch nach Thunfisch.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht. Carole hat mich gebeten, mit ihr Shoppen zu gehen so lange ich hier bin und das ist die einzige Zeit, die mir bleibt, bevor mein Flug morgen geht."

"Schade." Blaine stellt seine Tasche ab und wendet sich ihm zu. "Also, wir werden dich jedenfalls vermissen." Sein Lächeln ist glücklich und vielleicht auch ein wenig selbstgefällig. Er ist sehr zufrieden damit, wie Kurts Besuch verlaufen ist, das kann Kurt ihm ansehen und Kurt ist auch zufrieden, wenn auch wachsam, was Blaines Reaktion darauf angeht.

"Das ist okay", sagt Kurt und streicht mit einem Finger über den Flügel. "Du hast jetzt Tina. Du kommst schon klar."

Blaines Lächeln bleibt unverändert, aber sein Tonfall wird sanfter, als er sagt: "Ich weiß, aber ich werde dich trotzdem vermissen."

Kurt sieht im ganz bewusst in die Augen. "Ich werde dich auch vermissen." Er schuldet ihm schließlich Ehrlichkeit. Er möchte immer ehrlich sein zu Blaine. Er muss es sein.

"Und vielleicht, ich weiß nicht....", Blaine kreuzt einen Fuß vor dem anderen, während er ganz lässig zu Kurt herüber geht. "Vielleicht kann ich dich besuchen kommen? Ich hab ein wenig Geld gespart."

"Unsere Wohnung wird langsam aber sicher ziemlich voll", sagt Kurt und verzieht das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, "aber klar doch. Du bist immer willkommen. Sag mir einfach Bescheid."

Blaines Lächeln – sein wunderschönes, herzerweichendes Lächeln – wächst. "Okay." Er wippt auf den Zehen und in Kurts Kopf schrillen die Alarmglocken, denn natürlich wünscht er sich, dass Blaine glücklich ist, aber nicht aus den falschen Gründen.

"Dadurch hat sich nichts zwischen uns geändert, Blaine", erinnert ihn Kurt.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagt Blaine und sein Lächeln wird nicht für eine Sekunde unsicher. Er sieht richtig glücklich aus, aber mehr noch sieht er aus, als wüsste er es besser, als wäre er verdammt sicher, dass Kurt etwas einsehen wird, von dem Kurt das Gefühl hat, dass es nicht gut wäre.

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das anders meinst als ich?"

"Weil ich dich kenne, Kurt." Blaine streicht mit der Hand über Kurts Schulter und schaut ihm in die Augen. "Ich kenne dich und ich kenne uns und ich weiß, was wir uns bedeuten. Und nichts davon hat sich geändert."

Kurt atmet langsam aus und dreht den Kopf zur Seite. Er fühlt sich hilflos und gefangen, weil Blaine so viel will und einst, vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit, hätte er alles aufgegeben, um es ihm zu schenken. Er hätte es niemals in Frage gestellt. Und er möchte nicht darüber diskutieren, was geschehen wird, er möchte nicht jede Unterhaltung in einen Streit ausarten lassen, jetzt wo alles endlich wieder gut ist. Aber er spürt nicht die Zuversicht, die Blaine hat – in sich selbst und in sein Herz. Er kann nicht. Er weiß nicht, wie er sich mit all dem arrangieren soll, was Blaine will – nicht mehr. Er weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt vernünftig wäre, es zu wollen.

"Ich weiß", sagt Blaine und streichelt sanft seinen Arm, als könnte er Kurts Gedanken lesen. "Alles ist gut. Zwischen uns ist alles gut."

"Du musst mir richtig zuhören. Ich will dir nicht wehtun, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du auf etwas wartest, das womöglich nie geschehen wird, Blaine", sagt Kurt fast schon verzweifelt, denn dann liefe Blaine Gefahr, sie erneut von Grund auf zu zerstören.

Blaine beugt sich vor und gibt Kurt einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. "Das tue ich nicht", verspricht er.

 

**~***~**

 

Woher Blaine diese Zuversicht hat, trotz Kurts abweisender Haltung die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren, das wird Thema des nächsten Kapitels sein, das zum Inhalt haben wird, was Blaine nach dem Sex im Hotelzimmer durch den Kopf gegangen ist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind höchst erwünscht ;-)


End file.
